Ifrit (Final Fantasy XIV)
Ifrit is the primal of the Amalj'aa beast-tribes in Final Fantasy XIV, also known as the Lord of the Inferno . He is encountered as a boss a number of times in both Legacy and A Realm Reborn. He is the first primal confronted in Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, setting the stage for the adventurer to rise as a Warrior of Light. Story Final Fantasy XIV (1.0) Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn The adventurer's first major assignment from Minfilia Warde is to investigate disappearances in Eastern Thanalan with Thancred Waters. Investigating both Camp Drybone and the clergy at the Church of Saint Adama Landama, they learn the ruffian Ungust (who was previously encountered in an altercation in Ul'dah) had been impersonating as a priest to traffic refugees to the Amalj'aa to be tempered by the Lord of the Inferno. An attempt to entrap the Amalj'aa in a sting operation leads to the adventurer being sold out by corrupt Brass Blades. Taken to the Bowl of Embers, the Amalj'aa turn on Ungust and the corrupt soldiers by having them tempered in Ifrit's flames. The primal tries to claim the adventurer next, but is horrified when that fails due to being "godless blessed" as the paragons had warned. A fierce confrontation ensues in which the Lord of the Inferno is slain and banished to the aether, leaving behind a fire crystal. Thancred arrives with the Immortal Flames to fend off the Amalj'aa priest and rescue the hostages. As they leave, Nero tol Scaeva and Livia sas Junius are seen monitoring the fight from a cliff, with the former disappointed in the primal's weakness. Having bested the god of the Amalj'aa, the adventurer gains notoriety in the realm, with the Grand Companies of Eorzea arriving at the Waking Sands with representatives hoping to recruit the one who slew the primal. Ifrit appears at the Howling Eye where Garuda forces captured Amalj'aa and kobolds to summon Ifrit and Titan under torture, seemingly with the intent of absorbing them. Gaius van Baelsar demonstrates the Ultima Weapon, which defeats the three primals and absorbs them. With the threat of the Ultima Weapon, the Amalj'aa and other beast-tribes lay low. After the Ultima Weapon is destroyed during Operation Archon, the Amalj'aa again summon the Lord of the Inferno, now stronger than ever. Using an Aetheryte set up in Zahar'ak, the adventurer returns to the Bowl of Embers and banishes the primal once again. Ifrit's defeat is short-lived, however, as the Amalj'aa summon him yet again using a strange ritual focus made from Amalj'aa bones. When the adventurer defeats this latest, most powerful incarnation of Ifrit, the Ascians appear to tell the adventurer that they learned much from observing the battle, and to wonder aloud how long the Bringer of Light could stop the encroaching Darkness. Gameplay Ifrit is fought as a boss three times at the Bowl of Embers: first early in the main scenario, then in a Hard version in a sidequest, and finally an optional Extreme battle. While the latter two versions are fought at level 50 with a full party of eight, the initial storyline fight is at level 20, with only four players. The Bowl of Embers (Hard) is required to restore a Relic Weapon, and the later main scenario quests starting from "Before the Fall" require it—along with The Navel (Hard) and The Howling Eye (Hard)—to have been previously completed at some point. Completing "The Bowl of Embers (Extreme)" is optional, and grants the achievement "Going Up in Flames." Ifrit also appears as a mechanic in the fight against the Ultima Weapon, which uses him along with Titan and Garuda to perform combination attacks. In both fights, he is the last primal to be ejected from the Weapon. The Summoner job can summon Ifrit-Egi as melee combat pet. It is unlocked along with the Job crystal after defeating the Egi in the quest "Austerities of Flame." Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper The Ifrit from Final Fantasy XIV appears as a boss in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Ifrit appears in Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with a Fire-elemental card. Triple Triad (Portal App) Ifrit from Final Fantasy XIV appears on a Triple Triad card. Gallery FFXIV Ifrit and Amalj'aa artwork.jpg|Promotional artwork. IfritFFXIVArtwork.jpg|artwork. Ifrit_XIV.jpg|Ifrit. |FFXIV Ifrit Battle.jpg|Ifrit in battle. Ifrit-Egi.jpg‎|Ifrit-Egi. FFXIV Minion Ifrit.png‎|The Wind-Up Ifrit minion. Etymology Trivia * Ifrit appears in the Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Official Benchmark (Character Creation) program on PC, in which the benchmark test has a scene of him using Hellfire to annihilate a party of adventurers in Thanalan. * Square Enix's Eorzea Cafe serves dishes called "Steak of Ifrit with sour spicy sauce" (with a description that translates to: We tried to grill a steak using the flames of hell, but they were much too powerful, and everything became obscured by a cloud of smoke. However, when the smoke cleared, we were greeted by something that was cooked to perfection... Please enjoy it with this tangy, spicy sauce.) and "Pizza of Ifrit with hot sauce" (with a description that translates to: A pizza loaded with salami to symbolize Flame God, Ifrit's Radiant Plume. Drizzle on our ultra spicy sauce to your liking!) pt-br:Ifrit (Final Fantasy XIV) Category:Primals in Final Fantasy XIV